1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a putter including a generally cylindrical club head and an upstanding inclined shaft or handle adjustable in inclination relative to the club head between 16.degree.and 22.degree. relative to a vertical plane disposed normal to the center axis of the club head. The putter is usable by both right and left handed persons and the head of the club includes a center of gravity spaced at least slightly below the longitudinal center axis of the head and incorporates a generally cylindrical center section and generally cylindrical opposite end sections coaxial with the center section, the end sections each including alternating small and large diameter zones spaced longitudinally along the club head. The alternating large and small diameter zones of the club head ends serve to quickly diminish the amplitude of vibrations of the head travelling both longitudinally and laterally of the head, resulting from the club head striking a golf ball.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of putters including generally cylindrical heads and heads including partial cylindrical ball striking surfaces heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,525,137, 1,409,966, 2,665,909, 3,394,937, 3,700,244, 3,989,257, 4,121,833 and 4,508,342 as well as U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. D138,380, D156,963, D188,280, D234,524 and D276,452. However, these previously known forms of putters do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.